


Heart Stamp

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [113]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Anniversary, Asexual Character, Clothed Sex, Come Marking, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Marking, POV Second Person, Smut, Tail Job, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: "I know you'reenthusiastic, Perry the Platypus," he says breathlessly. "but can we at least try to make it to thebedthis time?"You make no promises.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/746841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region





	Heart Stamp

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [I, Like, Like-Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178390), set that same evening, all you need to know is that Heinz finally confessed his feelings: that he like-likes Perry.
> 
> Re: ace character tag, the framing I use puts Perry as effectively grey-ace in a period of lack of interest, as a result of platypus mating season (or lack thereof, in this case). I have also, as usual for my fics, written him as demiromantic with feelings for Heinz in particular, up to and including _giving_ pleasure. Receiving physical pleasure himself is not a goal here but is referenced as having been in the past.

You drag your husband inside the apartment you now share, kicking the door closed and pressing him up against it, tugging at his fancy suit with a growl. You want him. More than anything, you want to hear him gasp, clutching at your shoulders, clinging on for support. After all, you are his rock.

"Impatient, aren't you?" he groans, his fingers fumbling at his belt. Which is useful, but you're not after his cock. Well, not just his cock.

Digging your fingers into his clothes, you climb him like a tree, all the better to strip him down to bare skin top to bottom. So you do. First the tie, then the jacket, then you work on the buttons of his shirt, eager to get your paws on his bare skin again. Especially his chest, he has so many unusual and storied scars across his pale skin for you to run your fingers over.

The jingle of metal says he's gotten his belt undone at least, pulling that free and dropping it to the floor. "I know you're _enthusiastic_ , Perry the Platypus," he says breathlessly. "but can we at least try to make it to the _bed_ this time?"

You make no promises. Hooking your toes into the waist of his pants, you slide your tail up the inside of his leg and smirk as he whimpers. Ten years and that still hasn't gotten old. Unlike him, with his grey hair and the wrinkles around his bright blue eyes, a man determined to live out of spite for everyone who said he couldn't, and you love him for it. Licking a stripe up the side of his neck, you chirr appreciatively.

"Or the couch," he continues, his arms coming up to support you, one under your rump and one around the back of your head. "Somewhere nice and _soft_. My back isn't what it used to be, you know."

A slow smirk spreads across your bill. You're not stopping him, far from it.

The last button comes undone in your fingers and you push his shirt aside, rubbing yourself on his skin, basking in his human warmth. It messes up your fur but he enjoys this, you know that much from long experience.

Breath hitching, he pushes himself away from the door and staggers further into the apartment, not helped by your tail stroking his cock through his pants. It's only gotten easier to get him worked up and ready as the years have gone by. Helps to know what he's into, most of which can be summarised as _you_. That you're equally into him is also to your benefit. Your husband likes to feel wanted, and you want him oh so much.

This time of year, it's purely mental on your part, rather than a physical want. Your body cares about mating season, even if you don't. That doesn't always stop you, humans have a lot of ways to make it easier, but you need the advance warning for that so it's usually more convenient to focus only on his pleasure. And his cock.

You twist your hands into his shirt, shifting your weight to steer him in the right direction, and he topples backwards onto the couch. He did say he'd be fine with it, after all.

Groaning, he shuffles back until he's propped up against the armrest, legs straight. "At least you _listened_ ," he says, in the tone that means you're about to hear a _but_ , so you kiss him quiet. As quiet as he gets, anyway, which means he's still trying to monologue into your bill. A bit more effort and you get other sounds out of him instead, the ones that mean he's thinking with the other head. You rather like those sounds.

When he's good and distracted, you turn your attention to his pants. You haven't mastered the trick of undoing them with your toes yet, or your tail, just your teeth, and you're not yet flexible enough to do that from here so your front paws will have to do. Easier to watch his face this way. That's your favourite thing to do, watch him. Reaching behind you, you undo his pants just enough to relieve some of the pressure he must be feeling, and give him a good firm stroke through the fabric, getting a squeak for your trouble. And a tug at your fur, his fingers weaving into it.

His other hand drifts towards your cloaca and you growl. If you'd wanted his hands there, you would have put them there yourself. Firmly removing it with your free paw, you guide his hand up to the thick fur of your shoulders, where you could do with some scritching.

A small shift gets you straddling his waist, paws outstretched to brace yourself on his narrow chest. Sliding your tail under the waistband of his underwear, you easily find and wrap around his hard cock, getting a low moan from him this time. He barely twitches when you pull him free. Threading your paw into his hair, you pull his mouth to yours, swallowing every gasp and whimper as you jerk him off.

"You're always so _pushy_ ," he complains weakly, when you let him up to breathe. A token protest and you both know it. " _Demanding_ , that's what you are. I mean, that's one of the reasons I l-" The lump in his throat bobs as he closes his eyes. "Why I _like_ -like you, but _sheesh_!"

Rolling your eyes, you kiss him again, laying yourself flat on his chest. You'd be more inclined to pay attention to his protests if he wasn't giving every sign of enjoying himself. From the hitch in his breath, to the way he's bucking into your tail's grip, to his hands pulling you closer, to the way he's not telling you he's done for the day. You know he knows how, he's done it before. All he has to do is say the word and you'll stop.

He lets out another groan instead, arching his back up off the couch, and you can tell he's close because he's babbling. Words spill from his mouth, all crammed together. Pleas, demands, all for you. To go faster. To give him more, and you do. Refusing him is unthinkable.

_Come for me_ , you beg silently as he starts to tremble under you, lifting his head in your paws to look him in the eye, your tail soaked in his precum. He's biting his lip again. The sight of it speaks to something primal in you, wild and instinctual, and you kiss him hard, sinking your teeth in just enough to get a gasp, growling in the back of your throat. He's your nemesis, still. Your husband. Yours, and you'll never let him forget it.

Crushing you to his chest, he whines into your bill, cock jerking in your grip. A few more pumps and he tenses, splattering cum up your back. It's a mark, a claim, and you'll wash it out of your fur later but for now you're happy to be his, working the last few drops out of him to dribble over your hindquarters.

While he recovers, you sit up with effort and brush your fur flat, admiring how dishevelled he looks with his mussed hair and sweat-covered skin, breathing the way he does after you thwart him. Nearly perfect. Pulling a marker pen out of your hat, you wipe away dampness with a paw and write him a note in careful letters on his chest. A gift, and a response. Something to remember your anniversary by.

"Perry the Platypus?" he mumbles as you're drawing a heart around it all with a flourish. "What are you-"

You press a finger to his lips and he quiets, shivering. Right where you want him. Stowing the pen back in your hat, you bring out a mirror this time, knowing what he'll see in it:

LOVE  
U 2  
-P

Writing it backwards took effort, but it's worth it for the way your husband squeaks and turns red. Ten years together and he still gets so flustered. _Happy anniversary_ , you chirr smugly as you lean forward, rubbing your bill along his jaw.

He pulls your mouth to his, this time, kissing you slow and gentle, then presses his forehead to yours with a contented sigh. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus."

**Author's Note:**

> Perryshmirtz discord in series description as always.


End file.
